Conventional jewelry tends to be fixed to a particular body part. Some conventional jewelry has a motor to help spin certain portions of the jewelry. However, such motors add to the cost and/or reliability of the jewelry. Motors usually run on a battery or other power supply which tends to wear out and need replacing.
It would be desirable to implement an automatic revolving jewelry system that may be implemented without a motor.